When a Jarrett loves a Angle
by DOOLlover08
Summary: What happens when the younger sister to Jeff Jarrett falls for the ex husband to her new sister in law? What happens when Kurt Angle falls for her back? Read and find out! - sorry I'm really bad at summary's, but the story will be good if people want me to continue -
1. Chapter 1

Okay so unfortunately I have writers block so im going to try and write another story in hopes that it helps me over come the block. This is my first TNA Impact Wrestling story, so I hope it is as good as I believe it is! I have been watching wrestling my whole life (like literally), so if I get a superstar/knockout move set wrong (unless they're my oc of course) then I give you all the great pleasure of cussing me out in a review in however many languages you are able to speak! Haha anyway, I own nothing but my oc's, everything recognized is most likely not mine! I hope you enjoy.

"I've taken your wife, your kids, and your dignity." These were the words said by my older big brother, Jeff Jarrett, to his wives ex-husband Kurt Angle on screen, on TNA Impact Wrestling. I was able to look past these words, they were just a part of the storyline the three of them had agreed on doing to give the professional wrestling show more ratings. It was what was said between Jeff, his wife Karen, and Kurt outside the ring and away from the camera that changed the view I had of my big brother; the man I once believed to be close to a god. "I am Jeff Jarrett; I made TNA what it is today! I am the better man; I have your wife in my bed and in my arms every night, and I get to see your kids every day! I make them breakfast and dinner! I am their father and I am Karen's husband! You are nothing!" I know most of you probably think Jeff is an egotistical ahole, but in the first year of Karen and Jeff's marriage I found out the real reason Jeff was like this; he knew neither him nor Kurt were the better man, Karen had loved both of them and at any moment she might just decide to return to the father of her two children.

Now you're probably wondering what I have to do with any of this craziness; well, I had always lived and traveled with Jeff since I was ten years old. He was my big brother, my hero, and I loved being around him. So, when he married Karen and they moved into their Nashville home they now live in, I lived with them. I had been helping Jeff raise his three daughters (sixteen year old Joslyn, eleven year old Jaclyn, and five year old Jeryn) (**A/N I don't know how old his daughters are so I'm just guessing by how old they looked**) since the late years of his now diseased wife Jill's fight with breast cancer, so I was good with kids already by the time he married Karen because little miss princess liked to be taken out to dinner by my brother at least twice a week. Don't get me wrong, eventually I warmed up to Karen to a level that I can stand her most of the time but she is a self-centered, likes to pampered, annoying person half of the time and it takes everything I have not to hit her. When Karen moved in, so did her adorable children; eight year old Kyra and four year old Kody. I loved the kids as much as I loved my three nieces; I even wrote and sang them their own bedtime song like I had done when Jeff's three girls were babies. They were my family and I never treated them any different and I still don't.

My career choice; well, I wouldn't be a Jarrett if I said anything other than wrestling. I started training when I was around sixteen, and by the time I was nineteen I got a TNA contract that enabled me to work backstage and help with creative stuff and the storylines (it was late into Jill's fight and that way I could make my own money while being in Tennessee and trying to make my sister in law and nieces as comfortable as possible and make life the best as possible for them at that time). In 2008, a year after Jill passed, my second contract expired and I chose to stay a small part in TNA Impact Wrestling and stuck with helping write the theme songs alongside Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas, while also getting a label and working on my singing career as a country artist.

In the summer of 2012 is when I would get my first up and personal glance and greeting with Kurt Angle, and my life would never be the same again.

My name is Jessica Mae Jarrett, I am twenty eight, I was born in August of 1983, I have three brothers Jerry Jr., Jason, and Jeff, and one sister Jennifer and this is my story.

So….what do you all think should I continue with this story? Review and tell me please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapters will get longer I swear, I'm just trying to get the beginning of this story done before all the interesting and good stuff happens! I own only Jessica; everything recognized belongs to TNA/Impact Wrestling, and everyone else who owns them.

"Jeryn Jarrett, we really need to go sweetheart! Your daddy is not going to be happy if you are late for dance!" I yelled down the stairs to my seven year old niece as I tried to get the kids ready for their morning activities.

"She's upset aunt Jess," thirteen year old Jaclyn said walking up behind me "Dad said that she had to get better in dance or she was grounded."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's threat; he never went through with them, I was always left with doing that. "Joslyn are you still here?" My eighteen year old niece answered me by walking into the kitchen. "Hey, can you take Jaclyn to dance on your way to your cheerleading?"

Joslyn nodded "Sure, come on Jac."

"Kody, Kyra, finish your breakfast okay?" I said before walking down the stairs to my niece's room. "Jer," I whispered knocking on the opened door to her bedroom.

"I try aunt Jess, I really do; I'm just not as good as Joslyn, Jaclyn, or Kyra." Jeryn sniffled as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You listen to me sweetheart; you don't have to be the best at dance, you are the best at softball and the best at everything art. Your father is not going to ground you, because we both know he and Karen leave that to me and I don't see a reason to ground you as long as you try your best." I said as I hugged her.

She smiled up at me and said "Thanks aunt Jess; is it too late to go to dance?"

I laughed and said "Get your bag ready and your shoes on; I'll get you a pop tart to eat on the way." And I left the room to get Kody and Kyra's shoes for them.

"Is dad coming to pick us up today? Is that why we weren't allowed to go to dance?" ten year old Kyra asked two hours later as we walked back into the house.

"I don't dance, I fight." Six year old Kody argued as I heard Karen's voice coming from upstairs.

"No Kurt! You cannot take them on the road with you! How are you going to watch them and work at the same time?" Karen's voice filtered down the stairs to where I stood with her two children.

"Kyra sweetheart, take Kody downstairs please." I whispered before making my way up the stairs to the family room. Jeff, Karen, and Kurt were standing in the middle of the room, Jeff standing between his wife and his wives ex-husband as the two yelled at each other.

"I fill find a way; I'll ask some of the knockouts to help!" Kurt yelled

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt this little…love fest, but Kody and Kyra are in the house and they can hear you yelling at one another." I said as the three turned to face me.

Jeff looked between me and Kurt then said "Jessica, please take the children outside."

"No…they were excited about going with their father and I think if you don't allow that then they are going to be very upset." I said reasonably as I caught Kurt staring at me despite the fact Karen had started whispering nasty, cruel things to him about the TNA knockouts.

"Jess, you are not a parent; please, stay out of this." Jeff said holding a hand out toward me.

I laughed "Are you out of your mind? Are you seriously trying to boss me around?"

"Would you please just go tell my kids that they are not going with their father tonight?" Karen snapped

"What?" I spun around to find the two Angle children standing in the doorway. Kyra stepped up to me to look at her mother. "We want to go with dad; it's not fair mom!" I looked at the tears in her eyes and the sad look on Kody's face and knew what I had to do.

"I'll go with the kids and help Kurt with them." I blurted as Karen went to say something to her daughter.

Everyone was speechless; I looked at my brother and Karen, to Kurt, then down at Kyra and Kody who were no longer sad.

"Well…I would feel ok with my kids traveling who knows where with Kurt if Jessica is with them." Karen said slowly

"Yay!" Kody and Kyra yelled throwing their arms around my legs. "Thank you Jess," they yelled

I patted their heads as Kurt walked over to us. "Um hello, I'm Kurt Angle."

I laughed "I know; I'm Jessica Jarrett, we probably should've introduced ourselves before I offered to travel with you."

Kurt cracked a small smile as Karen said "Kody, Kyra, your bags are already made and are sitting in the living room."

"I should go pack then," I said with a nod "I'll meet you outside Angle," then I waved toward Jeff and followed Kyra and Kody from the room.

Review and tell me what you think please!


	3. Chapter 3

GGRRRRRRR, storm came through and messed up the power! Sorry for not having updated sooner. I own nothing but Jessica Jarrett, everything recognized belongs to TNA/Impact Wrestling and their rightful owners. ENJOY!

The thought of sitting next to Kurt Angle for even the hour and thirty minutes or so had me very nervous as I sat down in the row of seats with Kody and Kyra in between Kurt and me. I had watched Kurt wrestle pretty much his entire career, dating back to his early WWF days; I mean, Kurt Steven Angle is one of the legends of the wrestling business and this is the thought that had me trying to hide the blush every time Kurt asked me a question or even when he just looked at me.

'Get it together Jarrett!' my head yelled at me as I hide my face behind the magazine I was pretending to read. 'It's just Kurt Angle, he's just the Olympic gold medalist and the ex husband to your sister in law.'

"Did I say something that made you uncomfortable?" Kurt asked as he looked up from the coloring book him and the kids were coloring in.

Slowly, I put down my magazine and looked up at him. "No…sorry, I was just thinking; did you need something?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, his eyes staring into mine like he was expecting to see something. "Are you sure you're Jeff Jarrett's sister? I mean…Jeff's an ass and you're…well of what I know of you, from today and what the kids have told me, you're pretty much an angel compared to Jeff."

I laughed "I'm an angel? Oh you don't know me…I'm a very bad girl." I gave him a wink and laughed again as a grin appeared on his face; a grin I had to admit was kind of sexy.

"So…you're the Angle nanny huh?" my best friend, James Storm, asked with his usual grin on his face and beer in hand as we sat in catering.

I punched his arm lightly then giggled "I'm the Angle and Jarrett nanny,"

"Do you live with Karen and Jeff?" Velvet Sky asked from her place beside Mickie James and ODB.

I flinched and sighed "Yeah, I moved in with Jeff when Jill fell sick back in '07. Then I just stayed there and helped take care of the kids while Jeff was here."

"And now you care for Kurt's kids as well." AJ stated looking up from where he was playing angry birds on his iPhone.

I looked at Kody and Kyra who were at the buffet table with Kurt and smiled "I don't mind taking care of them; they're good kids."

James looked at me with a look on his face I knew all too well; it was the one he had on his face the day I told him I secretly had a small crush on Robert Roode (that went away the minute Eric Young told me Bobby was married; I'm not the kind of girl to like a married man). I gave James a look that said 'Don't you dare say a word or so help me' just as the three Angle's sat down at the table.

"What are we talking about?" Kurt asked looking around at everyone

"Karen and Jeff, and how much they annoy the crap out of us." Velvet said quickly, and I was surprised at how convincing she had said it.

Kurt chuckled "They have a way at doing that huh?" he chuckled again before going to work at eating his fruit salad.

"Bound for Glory series starts tonight," Kurt said as we walked into his and AJ's locker room. "You and the kids can stay in here, or you can go to the room down the hall where the wrestlers who aren't competing tonight sit and watch the show."

I nodded as Kyra and Kody plopped down on the bench looking very bored. "Alright,"

Kurt gave me a small smile and said "Thanks again for watching them; I rarely get to see them and I would've hated myself if I wasn't able to see them."

I shrugged and gave him a small smile "Don't worry about it Angle; I have no life anyway. You should probably get into your ring attire; it's almost show time."

"Yeah probably," he grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom.

I watched him until the door closed then I turned around to face the kids; mostly Kyra who was looking at me weirdly. "Hey Kyra, what's with the look sweetheart?"

She hesitated before whispering "Do you like my dad?"

"What?" I gasped in surprise "Kyra Angle, what would make you think that?"

Kyra looked down at her shoes then said 'That's how mom used to look at dad; before they got a divorce and mom got with Jeff."

"Sweetheart," I whispered moving over to sit beside her and wrapping my arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "I don't think I like your daddy, he's just a really nice guy. I don't look at him like your mom used to."

"Does dad still like mom?" Kody asked suddenly

I ruffled his hair and said "I'm sure your mommy and daddy still love each other."

"Do you love us?" Kody asked with a small, adorable look on his face.

I lifted him onto my lap and kept an arm around Kyra "Of course I love you guys; why else would I come here with you?"

I was caught of guard by the whole conversation but that didn't stop me from returning the hug that the two Angle children suddenly gave me.

Kyra looked at her brother then at me and said "We love you too Jesse," then she pulled Kody over to the TV where I had set up their wii console.

The soft sound of someone clearing their throat had me turning around, and I could feel the small blush come to my cheeks as I found Kurt Angle standing in the doorway of the bathroom with his singlet on, and there was no doubt in my mind that he had heard every word spoken.

So…what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! And again I'm sorry it took so long to update, as stated above there was some crazy winds and stuff that prevented me from updating. I plan on trying to update new chapters every week by at least Thursday night. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but Jess. Everything you recognize form anywhere but this story is owned by their rightful owners. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for the kind of late update. Oh! Thank you RainbowShelby for reviewing!

Last Chapter:

_The soft sound of someone clearing their throat had me turning around, and I could feel the small blush come to my cheeks as I found Kurt Angle standing in the doorway of the bathroom with his singlet on, and there was no doubt in my mind that he had heard every word spoken._

A nervous feeling filled my stomach as Kurt walked over and sat down beside me. Nothing was said as he pulled on his boots and got ready for the night. I twisted my hands together and watched Kyra and Kody playing Mario Brothers on the Wii.

"Thank you for what you said to Kyra and Kody; sometimes I think the way Karen is it's hard for them to see that she loves them." Kurt whispered finally looking up at me.

I shrugged and whispered back "It was nothing Kurt; they're sweet kids and I really care for them, just like I told them."

Kurt looked at me and nodded "They care about you too," he chuckled and added "When they call me they mention you sometimes."

"Nothing bad I hope." I whispered as I caught Kyra looking over at her father and me. I gave her a small smile as Kurt said "No, nothing bad."

There was a knock on the door then AJ walked into the room. "Hey Kurt, Dixie needs a word with the roster."

"Ok," Kurt got to his feet and looked down at me. He smiled and said "We'll talk later Jessica; thanks for watching Kyra and Kody." He placed a kiss on both of his children's heads before walking out of the locker room.

"Jess, will you play just dance with us?" Kyra asked holding out the extra controller.

"Of course," I had never learned how to say no to her, Kody, or any of my nieces. I got to my feet and grabbed the Wii remote as Kody put Just Dance two in.

"Now do you like my daddy?" Kyra asked looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Kyra sweetheart, why do you want me to be with your daddy so much?" I asked kneeling down in front of her.

Kyra looked down at her sneakers then whispered "After mom and Jeff have their baby, mom wont want me or Kody around, so I thought if you married dad then it wouldn't matter because you would always be with us and not taking care of the new baby."

I frowned; Jeff and Karen had never mentioned anything about a baby being on the way. I reached out and grabbed Kyra's shoulders. "Kyra, how do you know your mom and Jeff are having a baby?"

"Mommy was talking about it the other day." Kody said finally looking away from the TV screen.

Kyra nodded as I looked back and forth in disbelief at the two children. "She told the ladies that come to the house every Thursday that the baby was going to be a boy, and that the baby was going to be the most important thing in Jeff's life…beside mom."

"Kyra, Kody, that was just your mother talking; she will still love you no matter how many babies she has." I said gently pulling Kody over to stand beside his sister. "And if there is a new baby, I will still spend time with you two."

Kyra sighed and crossed her eyes "I don't think so Jesse; mom seemed really happy about it."

I nodded "Well, babies are a big thing; they are a special thing, but that doesn't mean they are going to take your mom and Jeff away from you two."

The two Angle children looked at me like I was crazy before picking their Wii remotes back up and going back to playing the game.

I ran a hand over my face and sighed loudly before standing back up and planting a smile on my face; oh yeah, I was definitely calling Tennessee when we got back to the hotel.

As soon as the show was over we went straight to the hotel and checked in. We got a room with a combining room so Kyra and I wouldn't have to share with the males. I read three books to Kyra and Kody before they finally fell asleep.

"All tuckered out finally," I whispered to Kurt who looked up at me from his laptop as I walked into his room carrying a softly snoring Kody.

"Thanks again Jessica, for everything you're doing." Kurt said pulling back the blankets so I could lay his son down on the bed.

I waved him off "Don't worry about it Kurt really," I gave him a smile and had just started to walk away when I remembered something Dixie had told me earlier that night. I turned back around and said "Hey Kurt, I was talking to Dixie earlier and she told me that their was a huge farmer market thing happening in Miami tomorrow and I thought the kids might want to go."

Kurt seemed to think it over before shrugging and saying "Sure, I'll drive you guys; what time is it?"

"It opens at eleven; so we'll have to leave here around seven thirty, eight o'clock." I answered before walking back into mine and Kyra's room.

I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a rather interesting day.

I hope everyone liked it! Reviews, alerts, and favorites are really appreciated! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

As always I own nothing but Jessica Jarrett and anything else not recognized. Everything recognized is owned by their respectful owners.

"What do you mean I have to come to the IZ a.s.a.p.?" I looked up at Kurt as we all sat eating breakfast in the hotel dinning room. "No it's just I kind of had plans with my kids." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes "Fine, I'll be there in about half an hour."

"You can't go with us dad?" Kyra asked as her father slipped his cell back into his pocket.

"Sorry kiddo; Aunt Dixie needs daddy down at the Impact Zone for a fan day." Kurt answered as he got to his feet. "Jessica, charge everything to the room; I'll take a cab, take my car to Miami."

I took his keys as I watched Kyra scoot low in her seat while looking down at the table. "Ok Kurt; see you later."

Kurt nodded before walking away.

"Kyra sweetie, is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" I asked a few minutes later as we walked out of the hotel and toward the parking lot.

The brown haired girl shook her head then whispered "Can we just go to the flee market thing?"

I pulled her into a quick one armed hug and said "Of course we can," as we got to Kurt's car I was surprised to find JB, Jeremy Borash, waiting for us. "JB, what are you doing here?"

"I heard Kurt got called in, and then he told me that you were going to the Miami flee Market and I thought since I was going to it would be cool to ride together; plus, I could record it all for Kurt to see later."

"JB, you are awesome my friend." I hugged him before we all got in "Seat belts everyone," I said before starting the vehicle and starting the three hour drive.

"Jess, can I get this one too?" Kyra asked holding up what must've been her twelfth pair of sunglasses.

I laughed and asked "Are you planning on wearing all of these Kyra?"

The ten year old laughed and said "No, that's impossible."

I took the sunglasses from her and added them to the pile of assorted things sitting on the counter. After paying for them and getting our bags, JB and I followed Kody and Kyra into the corner of the large building that had clothes from what looked like all different kinds of cultures. I smiled at JB, and at the camera, before walking over to the clothes rack Kyra and Kody was standing in front of. "Um guys, these clothes are too big for you and Kody I don't think your daddy would appreciate me getting you a dress."

The brother and sister laughed "No Jesse," Kody started before Kyra interrupted and finished with "We were looking for something for you; something dad would like."

I coughed slightly and threw an awkward look toward JB. "Um, why do you want to get something your daddy would like?"

Kody looked up at me with his little blue eyes and said "So daddy will love you and you'll be our new mommy."

I didn't know what to say; why did the two Angle children want me to be with their father so much?

'I think it's time I talked to Angle,' I thought as I grabbed the dress from Kyra and went to pay for it.

"They must've had a lot of fun tonight." Was the first thing Kurt said when he walked into the hotel room and found both of his kids asleep on the couch.

"Yeah they did," I whispered from my place on his bed.

He sat down beside me and asked "Is something wrong?"

"Kurt…the kids…they want us together." I whispered forcing myself to look into his beautiful eyes.

All noise ceased to exist as Kurt's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, so I jumped to my feet and ran into the joining room.

"Nice going idiot; lets just blurt out that a guys children want you and him to hook up! Yeah, that sounds like a brilliant idea." I mumbled to myself.

"Well, I'm not sure what it is I'm suppose to say." Came Kurt's voice from behind me. "I'm sorry if this has put you in an awkward position; sometimes Kyra and Kody's imagination floats away from them and…"

"Kurt please," I whispered turning around to face them "Karen is pregnant and the kids want us together so we can be a family and so they will feel important and wanted. Because apparently your ex wife, my sister in law, told her girl club that only her and the new baby will be important to her and Jeff."

Kurt sighed and sat down on my bed "Karen's pregnant?" he asked then he did something I was not expecting; he laughed. At first it was a chuckle then it was a full out, loud manly laugh that actually started to scare me at the end. "Oh boy, good luck to Jarrett; Karen is the devil when she's pregnant!"

I nodded slowly not seeing how Karen could be any worse then she already was half the time. "So…are we laughing about the fact your kids want us together?" I asked slowly

Kurt shrugged and nodded "Yeah I mean it's a crazy idea."

Okay, that one actually hurt me. "What do you mean it's crazy?" I asked trying to hide my hurt. "Do you not think that I couldn't be with someone like you?"

"Oh, I hurt you didn't I?" Kurt flinched and got to his feet. "Jessica I didn't mean to hurt you, I just meant that…well I'm an Olympic gold medalist and a professional wrestler and you're a country singer."

"Yeah a country singer who has been apart of this company longer then you have." I argued giving him a look of disgust. "I don't know how Kyra and Kody thought we would be a good couple; thank god I'm only here for two more weeks." Then I grabbed my shoulder bag and walked out of the hotel room.

So what do you think? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Sigh, sorry about the very late update. My computer that I was typing this story on broke so I haven't been able to update any of my stories. So, here's chapter six of When a Jarrett Loves an Angle. As usual I own nothing but Jessica Jarrett all other characters are owned by their rightful owners.

"Jess, are you and dad fighting?" it was two days later, and I was sitting in a small dinner in Orlando eating lunch with Kody and Kyra, when Kody's question caught me off guard; I thought Kurt and I had been hiding it from the two Angle children rather well.

I looked down at the dark haired boy and gave him a little smile. "No sweetheart, we're not fighting."

"Did you have a fight?" Kyra asked from the other side of the table.

I sighed and wiped my hand on my napkin. "It wasn't really a fight, it was more of a disagreement." It was then that my cell phone decided to start ringing. Another sigh slipped past my lips when I read the ID 'Karen". "The kids are still alive," I said the moment I hit the little green talk button.

"Well, that's nice to know." My sister in law said with an air of attitude coating her words. "I need you to tell Kurt that Jeff and I are coming down to pick up the kids a week early."

I instantly frowned "Why are you doing that?"

Karen scoffed "Why do I need to answer to you? Are you their mother? Are you related to them in anyway?"

"Ok Karen, I don't think your attitude is necessary here. It was just a simple question." I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Oh just tell Kurt will you." Then the line went dead.

I sat my cell down on the table and looked at the two kids. "Your mother and Jeff are coming down to pick you up."

"What? We still have a week with dad." Kyra said as Kody crossed his arms against his chest.

I nodded and got to my feet. "I know, we need to go tell your dad. Now." I threw a few bills down on the table as Kody and Kyra scrambled to their feet.

As angry as I was with Kurt Angle at that moment, I still knew how important it was that his daughter and son got to see him as much as they could, and with his work schedule it wasn't that often which made their visits ten times more important.

"No absolutely not Karen! I don't care what Double J says!" I ran a hand over Kody and Kyra's head as they lay in the hotel room that Kyra and I had been sleeping in. I knew they hated hearing their parents fight, and I knew it had only gotten worse with the divorce and with Karen marrying my big brother.

"When is it going to stop?" Kody asked in a quiet voice as if he feared his father hearing him.

I placed a kiss to his forehead in hopes of calming him a little. "Don't worry Kody. They're fighting because they both love you and Kyra so very much."

"I wish they didn't love us that much." Kody nodded in agreement with his older sisters statement.

I had to close my eyes to stop the tears from falling. Didn't Karen, Kurt, and Jeff know what they were doing to these two children? I stood up and walked into the Kurt and Kody's room. I closed the door as Kurt turned to look at me.

"No Karen! You are not coming to pick them up early!" Kurt yelled

I held a hand out for his cell. He handed it to me and I quickly put it on speaker. "Karen, is Jeff there with you?" I asked

"Yeah I'm here." Jeff answered

"Good, I need you three to stop arguing and shut up." I said simply putting my hands on my hips. "I know you guys love Kody and Kyra. I love those two kids too. They hate hearing you guys argue with each other about them. And quite frankly, I'm sick and tired of it myself. If you three cant come up with a way to separate Kody and Kyra's time then maybe you need to go to a judge and have him decide because I don't think the kids can handle this anymore."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Great, now Karen was yelling at me. "You are not their mother! You are not related to them at all! You are their babysitter…no, you are their NANNY! You're like the help! You have no right to tell any of us how to raise our children! I mean, you don't even have any of your own! Not that I think anyone would want you."

"KAREN!" Jeff yelled. It was shocking. Not that Jeff had yelled at his wife, but because of how much anger seemed to be in his voice.

"SHUT UP! You don't know a thing about Jess!" my eyes widened as I turned to look at Kurt. "Maybe she doesn't have kids because she stuck taking care of the ones you two neglect! Maybe she doesn't have kids because she's waiting for the right time and the right person! At least if she had kids and was knocked up again then she wouldn't be trying to pretend that the two kids she has now don't even exist!"

I swear my jaw was on the floor. Had Kurt Angle just stuck up for me? Even after our fight?

"I think we need to all calm down, and talk more tomorrow." My brother whispered before his end with dead.

I handed Kurt back his phone and started chewing on my bottom lip; a nervous habit I had picked up when I was younger. "Um, thank you Kurt."

He shrugged and ran a hand over his head "Don't worry about it Jess. I'm sorry about the things I said."

I nodded "So am I,"

"Friends?" Kurt held his hand out toward me

I couldn't help but laugh "Do friends shake hands still?"

He laughed and said "Well I can hug ya if you want I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about that."

I smiled at him and said "I think that would confuse your kids."

"My kids?" Kurt stepped around me and walked into the other room.

I went to follow him before something inside me forced me to stop. He needed time to talk to his kids alone. I walked over and sat down on the couch; not being able to bring myself to sit down on the bed that he had slept in.

As the three Angle's were talking in my room I found myself thinking about the past couple days, and as my head ran through Kurt's rant about me to Karen I couldn't help but feel something I couldn't identify; something that I had never felt before. Maybe it was just the feeling of Kurt being a friend, or maybe I had a crush, or maybe I already loved him at that moment. I wasn't really sure, but I did know I had some type of feeling for him that I knew could cost me my relationship with my brother and my three nieces if I didn't watch myself very carefully.

Review please and tell me what you thought. Thanks


End file.
